Shadow Photographs
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: Ignores DH. Wolf twin timeline. Just returning from their honeymoon Remus and Nymphadora Lupin pick up the photographs of their wedding to show their friends. But there are people on them that shouldn't be...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Ok so a bit creepy this one, but it had to be done. It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin have just arrived back from their honeymoon and have got the photographs from their wedding developed. Only there are people on them that shouldn't be.

Shadow Photographs

"Hey guess whose back!" Remus Lupin shouted as he walked into his and Nymphadora's flat, they dragged their cases into the hall and dropped them as three people walked in from the kitchen. Two were eighteen year olds, one with flame red hair the other with bushy brown hair, and one was Remus age with lanky black hair.

"Hey Moony, Mrs Moony, have fun?" Sirius Black asked and the newly wed couple grinned. Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger smiled as Remus grabbed their hand luggage and headed into the kitchen. The Lupins had hired the three people to look after the flat whilst they were away.

"It was great, we should go away more often," Tonks said with a grin at her husband who just grinned back pulling out some packs of something from the bag.

"And on the way back we stopped off to get the wedding photo's developed, we haven't had a look at them yet though," Remus said and they all grabbed chairs to sit around the table, he handed a pack to Tonks and they opened them showing everyone.

"That dress really suited you Tonks, you looked gorgeous," Hermione said and Tonks looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well what do you want us to call you, he's Lupin you can't be Lupin too, it would just be confusing and seeing as you don't let any one call you Nymphadora," Ron pointed out and Tonks laughed.

"I guess so, can't really complain really can I?" Tonks laughed handing a photo to Sirius and looked at the next photo on the pile, "What the?" she said and everyone looked at her, "I don't believe it that's Harry!" Sirius grabbed the photo from Tonks hand, her face was one of disbelief.

"She's not kidding, that's Harry!" Sirius said handing the photo to Ron, "Only he's in black and white and not moving. Almost like a shadow on the picture," he said and Ron nodded his agreement and handed it to Hermione who went white, she looked as though she might faint.

"This is a photo of the D.A. members who went to the wedding," she said, "I guess Harry would have been on it if he…" she broke off, her and Ron's best friend had died just a month ago in the final battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort, both had lost their lives, it was then that Sirius who had faked his death reappeared just in time to catch Peter Pettigrew and clear his name.

"Hey look at this one of me and Sirius, its got James on it," Remus said handing the photo to Sirius who went pale at the sight of his long dead best friend, "He hasn't aged,"

"He wouldn't, he's dead, but their not ghosts, we would have seen them before now, so why can we see them now?" Sirius said putting the photo on the table top.

"I don't know, but maybe we should check the other photos see who else is there," Ron said and they started to search the photos.

"Here's Dumbledore, it's a picture of the Order," Ron said holding out a picture and sure enough there was Dumbledore, unmoving and grey.

"Who's this on the bridesmaid photo?" Hermione asked showing the photo to the others.

"That's Lily, Harry's mother," Remus said with a smile taking the photo off her, "Makes sense if James is appearing," he said as Tonks held up another photo.

"Is that Percy on there?" She asked Ron showing him the picture, "it's a bit crowded," Ron nodded as he looked at his dead brother on the photo of the Weasleys. The group continued to search the photographs finding around ten more with various dead people on. Including Tonks' mother and Remus' parents.

The most spectacular was that of Remus and Tonks' first kiss as a married couple, the whole picture was filled with the spectral figures of people they had known before their deaths. The only colour on the whole photo was the couple which were swaying slightly as they enjoyed their eternal kiss. When they saw this Remus and Tonks held hands.

"I don't get this," Sirius complained as he looked at all the photos they had laid out and Remus smiled.

"Well we know their not ghosts, I think they just wanted to come to the wedding, and to show themselves one last time before they left for whatever waits for us all," Remus said and those round the small table smiled.

"Do you think their giving us their blessing?" Tonks asked waving her free hand over the pictures and Remus kissed her.

"I think so Nymph, I think so," Remus said leaning back in his seat letting Tonks rest her head on his chest the other grinned at this display of affection from their friends and went back to looking at the shadow photographs.


End file.
